


Harry Potter afterlife - reading fanfiction

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Harry Potter crack, I can’t tag, Multi, They read fanfic, This is pointless, UP FOR ADOPTION!, Very Dumb, also dumb, ha, lots of crack, ok ima stop now, uh, very very dumb, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: They die, but the afterlife isn’t as expected... it’s endless fanfiction... ha! This’ll be fun ;)Feel free to suggest stuff 😂UP FOR ADOPTION!





	Harry Potter afterlife - reading fanfiction

Draco Malfoy felt the curse hit him at high speed. He blacked out.

___________________________

"Where am I?" asked Draco. 

James Potter stepped out of the suddenly appearing creepy mist (that was clearly only there to be dramatic, as Draco had been able to see him just fine a second ago).

"Unfortunately, you appear to have died and, well, the afterlife used to be really peaceful, but now the very silly woman, JKR, got very popular, so now it’s..."

James stepped aside, (the creepy mist has obviously now disappeared so Draco could see the magically appearing pile of books) revealing—

"—Fan fiction," James said.

Lily stepped out of the creepy mist, (hang on a sec, I just got rid of that!!! Ugh, fan fiction) and called, "Jamsie! I found some fanfic about our newest member to the realm of the dead and the fanfiction!!!"

Draco gingerly took the book from her (well, actually, he found his hands taking the book because I am the magical author of this fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with the characters that aren’t actually mine but I want them so I’m using them), and hesitated at the title.

Taste the Rainbow? (Posted on Wattpad by a very amazing author, completely free to read and not mine whatsoever, go read it kittens or the next bit won’t make any sense whatsoever)

"DRARRY???" Draco screeched. "Who thought me and Scarhead want to _date?_ "

"Do you mind, that's my son you're talking about!"

Just in time to stop Lily murdering Draco, siriusly, sorry, Sirius, Black appeared from absolutely nowhere with even more creepy mist.

"DON'T SAY THE NAME YOU FOOLS!!! YOU’LL CALL THE—" 

"What's that overexcited screeching sound I can hear?" Draco asked.

"—fangirls," Sirius finished with a sigh.

Later, they all drowned in over excited squee-ing.

"Drarry! Drarry! Drarry!"

___________________________

"Ok, now they are finally gone, I can get to read this." Draco sighed, face bright red and his hair a mess.

_A few hours later_...

 

"Ew. Ew. EWWWWWWW! Me and Potter are a no. What is this?"

James and Lily waited with baited breath (they all ended up liking the pairings, no matter how gross - it was odd).

"...actually, I like this."

 Right on cure - almost like someone planned this (I did, I'm the author).

A pop echoed around the... room? Could you call it that? 

 

"Pansy!!!" Draco screamed, seeing his best friend.


End file.
